C'est La Vie
by MaryChristmas
Summary: Jareth gets turned into a child as punishment for falling in love with a mortal girl...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This is being written for the enjoyment of myself (and the readers), and not for any sort of monetary gain.  
  
Title: C'est La Vie  
  
Summary: Jareth gets sent to earth in the form of a child, as punishment for falling in love with a mortal girl, thereby "allowing" her to win....yes, there is a lot more I could say here, but that would give everything away. And for those of you who have read my other stories, you already know I suck at summaries...  
  
Rating: PG 13 for now...and that's probably a bit strong. I may up the rating on certain chapters, but I won't know until I get to them.   
  
Archive: Yes! Do! You don't even have to ask...just tell me that you've done it so that I can see your site. (I love looking at fanfiction websites)And of course, make sure you give credit where credit is due...  
  
A/N: This is what happens when I use plot bunnies instead of the regular muses...*sigh* I need to get me one...well, I did have one for a while, but he deserted me. Oh well, c'est la vie. Anyway, I think this story is going to turn out to be a long one... This is a crossover by the way...contains spoilers for the movie it's crossed over with...  
  
Part One of maybe Two  
  
Prologue  
  
A tall tree looked up towards the heavens, its branches reaching out in homage to the stars and the silvery orb of the moon. Scattered moonbeams flitered in through through leaves, dancing across pale feathers, highlighting a pair of dark eyes. The shiny gems gazed into the open window next to the tree, pain, longing and disgust warring with each other.   
  
Then, the owl, upset with what it had seen, spread its wings and took to the air, words cavorting teasingly in its head. "You have no power over me...you have no power over me...you have no power over me..." The words rang out, over and over, even after the owl landed in the window of the dingy looking throne room of an otherwise impressive ediface.   
  
A slight man, dressed in scarlet robes, lounged negligently on the throne, twirling a sceptor about as though it were a baton. He had black hair pulled back with a leather thong, and a pencil thin moustache. A triumphant smirk rested on his lips, as his sapphire eyes gazed out at the grimy denizens of the castle. Then, as if just noticing something, he looked up and met the owl's outraged glare.   
  
"Ah, so you've decided to return have you, Jareth?" the man stated, "Good, I've been quite bored. These goblins are not very good conversationalists you know?"  
  
Jareth fluttered downwards, changing his form until another man stood before the throne, mismatched eyes staring hard at the man on the throne. "What do you want Persan? And don't tell me 'someone to talk to' because I know very well that you would never 'stoop so low' as to speak with I, unless it were of some personal gain for yourself."  
  
Persan sat up on the throne, and placed a hand on his chest in mock injury. "Why, Jareth, is that how you see me? Truly?" Then, he threw back his head and laughed. "But you are quite correct my dear fellow." Growing serious, he leaned forward and whispered, "I've come to take the Labyrinth."  
  
It was Jareth's turn to laugh now. "Is that so? On what grounds?"  
  
The smirk was back in place, with a more sinister quality to it, as Persan answered, "On the grounds that you have fallen in love with a mortal, and in so doing, have given her powers."   
  
Jareth started inwardly, but retained a sneer of disdain on his face. "The mortal wished a child away, and came to get it back. That was well within the rules and you know it Persan. How she could have recieved powers from that, I don't know."  
  
Persan shrugged as he lay back on the throne once more, bringing the jewled scepter up to focus. Seconds later a scene began playing out, just above it. Jareth winced as watched himself dancing with Sarah, and again when he offered up that last bit of himself to her, just before she'd said the words. Oh, it wasn't because that was any proof against him, but because it showed how bloody weak he was.  
  
"Yes, yes, so I fell for the girl. But, she said the words, and she can't use magic." Even as he said the words, he knew what they weren't true. Hadn't he just seen her call all her friends to her? Had his lost power over her, allowed her her own?  
  
Persan must have seen the hesitation in his face, for her brought the scepter to bear, the images fading. "As punishment for allowing this to happen...you will be placed on earth with no magic, and no memory of the Labyrinth save in your dreams--including looking nothing like yourself. Fitting don't you think? In your dreams, you'll know exactly who you are, and what's happened, but there won't be anything you can do about it. Until we allow you back of course."  
  
Just before he sent Jareth away, he said, "Oh and one more thing, if you do not find and marry the mortal girl, you will never be allowed to return. And the Labyrinth will be mine." Persan brought the scepter down, and Jareth knew no more...  
  
England-1937  
  
Charrista sighed softly as she lay back on the chaise lounge, tired from a long night of feeding a disgruntled baby, and a morning of the same. Now, little Dougie was taking a nap. She sighed again, wishing Nigel were home. Her husband had been going off on long assignments lately, and she was beginning to suspect that that wasn't what he was doing at all.  
  
Almost as though he had heard her thoughts, Nigel walked into the room carrying a bundle of blankets, his handsome face twisted in concern. Instantly Charrista was up, fear for her baby pushing the recent lethargy aside as she ran to her husband's side.  
  
"Nigel! You're home, what's wrong?!" She desparately tried to take the baby from him, but he turned away.  
  
"Calm down luv," he admonished gently, "This isn't Dougie, and he's perfectly fine. He just doesn't have any parents at the moment."  
  
The inital fight response fled with his statement, though she still felt adrenaline pumping through her system. "What do you mean Nigel?"  
  
Nigel grinned over at her, in that way that melted her to her toes. "I found the lad this morning beneath a tree, along with this note." He indicated his right suit pocket, and she reached inside and pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"Dear whomever...take good care of Austin for me...I have gone to a better place. I would have taken him with me, but he is so very young. Please...love him as I have. Signed...A mother."  
  
"How horrid!" Charrista exclaimed, her face flushed with anger, "How could anyone proclaim to love their child and leave him like that? There're plenty of orphanages around. They are at least better than the great out-doors!"  
  
Nigel chuckled at her maternal protectiveness. "Yes, well, luvvie, he wasn't exactly in the 'great outdoors', it was close to the city. And besides," he added hastily when it looked as though she were going to yell at him, "He was lucky in that I found him. He looks about the same age as Dougie...we can adopt him."  
  
Charrista looked up at him, adoration evident in her glowing eyes. How could she have ever suspected him of fooling around on her? He was such a sweet, sensitive, loving man..."Oh Nigel..." 


	2. Daddy Wasn't There

A/N: Heh, do you know what the crossover is yet? Well, chapter two should very defiinitely define it for you. And in case it isn't clear, the first part is little Austin(Jareth) growing up...the next part will be later on...um..still not clear I know...but I promise it will start to make sense...eventually...  
  
Chapter One: Daddy Wasn't There  
  
Four year old Austin Powers gazed tearfully up at Helga, his nanny, soft brown eyes glowing with the unshed moisture--magnified by the too-large glasses. His little lips were pursed in an adorable pout adding to the whole 'I'm-an-innocent-little-cherub-don't-scold-me' act. He held up the pudgy little hand that still clutched the culprit cookie in its tightfisted grasp.  
  
He hadn't really meant to take all those cookies, only just the one he held. It wasn't his fault the jar had come crashing down with him. Besides... "Ou said I could 'ave one later," he insisted, "An' it's later now."  
  
Helga, for her part simply stood there a moment, anger warring with amusement and adoration on her face. Austin thought for a moment that he was still going to get in trouble, and the tears that had been previously unshed, now trickled down his face unchecked. He really hadn't meant to cause any trouble. Really. The tears seemed to do the trick though, as the nanny visibly softened.  
  
"Oh little one..." Helga sighed, "Yes it is later. Go on to your room now, while I clean up this mess before your father gets home."   
  
"Daddy's coming home today?" The incident completely forgotten, Austin began jumping around in excitement. His daddy was gone a lot, he had a very important job that he had to do. But when he came home, the often went out places like the zoo, and to America. And, right before he had left this last time, he said they were going to go to the fair.   
  
"Austin," Helga began, but when he looked up at her questioningly, she just smiled and pointed in the direction of his room.   
  
He quickly complied, nearly tripping up the stairs in his haste. Daddy was actually coming home today! As he raced into his room he climbed up onto his bed and began jumping while chanting at the top of his lungs. "Daddy's coming home! Daddy's coming home! Daddy's coming home! Daddy's coming home!"  
  
Helga poked her head inside and gave him her sternest glance. "Settle down boy!"  
  
"Okay Helga," he instantly subsided and sat cross-legged on his bed, "I'm gonna wait right here until Daddy gets here."  
  
Helga gave him an odd little smile and then nodded. "All right then, you do that." And then she walked back out.  
  
Sometime later--he had already moved to go play with some toys because he was so bored--Austin realized he was hungry. His stomach was making noises. Daddy should have been there by now. He pouted for a minute before an idea came to him. It was supposed to be a surprise! That's why Helga had been acting so funny! He would go downstairs into the dining room, and there Daddy would be, sitting at his usual spot. And he, Austin, would run up to him, and Daddy would pick him up and hug him, and say "Who's my little boy!" Just like that one guy did in the park yesterday.  
  
Pleased with his cleverness, and excited, he plodded out of his room and downstairs. He had to keep himself from running, and instead walked as slowly as possible to prolong the agony of waiting. It was fun. Then, when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard Helga's voice.  
  
"Nigel, the boy wants you to be here. He doesn't care about...Yes, I told him...I know you said you didn't know for sure but...Nigel you're his father...I know that's what I'm paid for...No you listen to me, Austin expects you to...So you think he's a nuiscance...no you didn't come right out and say it, but that's what you're implying. Oh is that so! Nigel Powers you are...Nigel? Hello? Oh!" Right after that was the sound of something being slammed down.  
  
Austin quickly clambored back up the stairs, his heart breaking. His daddy wasn't coming home after all. And it was all his fault. He climbed back up on his bed, tears streaking down his face as he cried his heart out. He put his face in the pillow and tried to breath through his stuffy nose, and just before sleep claimed him he whispered, "I promise I won't eat another cookie unless Helga gives it to me. Then you won't have to be mad at me Daddy."  
  
  
*******  
  
Jareth frowned as paced through the bubble realm of the child's head, frustration building. This was all *her* fault. If *she* hadn't wished that damned baby away, none of this would be happening right now. He wouldn't be reliving his childhood. Granted it was several thousand years later than he had originally been born....and he hadn't had a mop of unruly brown hair, or mud-colored eyes. And he most certainly hadn't been nearsighted.  
  
Again, he sat down, wishing he could curse Nigel Powers for putting him through all this psychological trauma. Because he as an adult, had to somehow convince his child self that everything would be perfectly fine. Here, Jareth smiled. Persan hadn't thought of everything. Though when he woke from the dreams, he couldn't remember them at all, he did retain the emotions he felt from them. Anger and fear mostly, until he had realized what was happening. Then, Jareth had gone out of his way to keep from feeling sorry for himself.  
  
A large bloated head of a man with glasses and horrible teeth floated up in front of him. Jareth sneered at the man, while recognizing his younger self's need for emotional support. With a sigh, Jareth adressed Nigel.   
  
"You are simply testing me aren't you? Yes, that's it, that's what I'll tell myself. You're testing me to see if I can measure up to you. Good bye." The head popped out of existence, and Jareth released yet another long-suffering sigh.   
  
He could almost wish that he wouldn't go to sleep anymore than he had to...at least when he was awake, he didn't realize how boring it all was.  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
Jareth whirled around to find Persan standing before him. His eyes narrowed. "Do go away Persan, we don't want to give me nightmares now, do we? I might just remember them. And if I remember them, I might remember who I was."  
  
Persan raised one black eyebrow. "Too true, too true. It's a pity that young woman had to die. She would have made a good mother for you. Its why the council picked her out."   
  
Jareth frowned slightly, and then realized that Persan must be talking about his mother, the one who no one wanted to talk about, and of whom Austin had no memories. "Yes well, Nigel is good enough I suppose. I wonder if he'll wish me to the Labyrinth. Won't that be something."  
  
Persan shrugged. "The ties have been cut, in anticipation of just such an incidence. You are not allowed back, no matter what."  
  
"Until I find Sarah."  
  
"Oh yes, but the likelyhood of that is very slim you know. This is 1941, she was born in 1971. If you ever did find her, you'd be much too old for her, by mortal standards."  
  
"Go away Persan."  
  
  
A/N: Okay dreadfully sorry about this story...I know it's incredibly weird, but it's just been plauging me all day. Tell me if you like it or not. 


	3. School Boy Blues

A/N: Wow! I got like three reviews like really quick! Thank you very much!   
  
  
Chapter Two: School Boy Blues  
  
Austin sat at the front of the class in his second grade home room. He was intent on making himself known at this school, as he hadn't at the last two. One he had attended while in preschool, the other grade one. In both, he had sat at the back, too shy to say anything and meekly did his work a long with the other students. However, when he had seen the attention lavished on one of his friends by his father for being incredibly outgoing and smart, he decided that that was what needed to be done.  
  
So, here he was waiting patiently for the teacher to arrive so that he could show just what kind of a student he could be. When the woman finally arrived, he pulled the apple he and Helga had so carefully picked out that morning from his knapsack and placed it on the edge of his desk, giving the teacher a toothy grin.  
  
The wrinkled old hag glowered at him, picked a ruler and whacked him over the hand. He snatched his hand to his chest and frowned up at her. "Do you know who my father is?"  
  
"Young man, I don't care if he's the Prime Minister, I will not tolerate such insolence in my classroom!" Her eyes narrowed and she looked down her nose at the boy.  
  
Austin, sufficiently cowed, looked down at his desk. The teacher, quite satisfied with having terrorized him, walked up to the chalk board and began writing in stiff, neat strokes as she spoke to the class.  
  
"I am Mrs. Evil. Yes that's right Evil. If you so much as snigger I'll beat your bottoms so black and blue you won't even be able to stand up straight. You will adress me as ma'am, when I speak to you and will otherwise remain quiet unless noted. When I call upon you to answer a question, I expect you to stand up smartly, and give the answer followed by ma'am. Is that clear?"  
  
Everyone in the class stood up, save Austin--who had decided then and there that he hated Mrs. Evil and wasn't going to do a thing for her-- and answered smartly, "It is clear, ma'am."  
  
Mrs. Evil, having not turned from the black board, hadn't seen Austin's defiance. Feeling quite a bit heartened at having got away with it, he began to plot against the woman. He had had his plan all worked out and then she just had to come and ruin it. Well, Daddy certainly couldn't miss his getting detentions. And if that was what it would take to get attention, then that is what he was going to do.   
  
The very next day, Austin came to class early again. Making sure no one else was around, he took out the jar of super-adhesive he had found in the shed. It actually said shelled peanuts on the jar, but when he had opened it to see, he found that it was glue. There were other sorts of things in there that weren't what they seemed, and he felt a bit guilty for prying. Daddy had said that under no circumstances was anyone allowed in there. However, this was important, and he stifled the guilt as he imagined the look on the hateful teacher's face.   
  
Austin then took himself out of the room and into the bathroom to wait, not wanting to be the first one in the room. Then, when he felt a sufficient amount of time had passed, he walked out into the hallway just as Basil Exposition--a really smart (if a bit dull) kid in his class--came by.  
  
"Hullo Basil!" Austin said heartily, "How are you today?"  
  
"Hm? Oh you're Austin Powers right? I'm just fine, and you?" Basily gazed at him with trusting eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm in a better mood than I was yesterday. First day nerves I guess."  
  
"Yes," the other boy agreed pleasantly.   
  
When they got to class, two other boys were already there, and Austin felt a bit of relief. He didn't want the teacher to think that Basil had been in on it with him. And he knew Mrs. Evil would know exactly who had done it. He took his customary seat, almost unable to stand the suspense of waiting.  
  
The old hag walked in, her wrinkled face twisted in a grimmace of disgust as she looked out at the four students who had come early. She walked over to her desk and simply stood behind it, waiting for the rest of the class to arrive so she could begin. Austin had to fight to keep himself from squirming in anticipation. Being sent to the principle's wasn't actually a good thing, but Daddy couldn't just stay gone if he kept getting into trouble, now could he?  
  
At least, that's what he dreamt last night. He had been having odd dreams all his life, even though he only remembered certain parts of them. Like his father telling him that he would have to stay home to make sure he stayed clean. Of course, the voice sounded more like his own than like his father's, but that was just because it was a dream.  
  
Finally, his wait was over as the rest of the students filed in solemnly. Mrs. Evil watched them take their seats and then she picked up her chalk and began writing this days arithmetic problems on the board. She put the chalk down and turned towards the class. Or rather, she tried to put the chalk down. The adhesive had done its job, adhering the chalk to her hand.  
  
With a menacing frown, she tried to pry it off, but only succeeded in getting her other hand stuck to it. Then, she tried banging it on her desk, but her hands stuck fast to that too; he hadn't been stingy with the glue. She sat down in her chair and began pulling as hard as she could, to no avail. Of course, he had also put glue on the chair, so that when she tried to get up, she couldn't do that either.  
  
By that time the whole class was in an uproar, pointing and laughing at the mean old bat, as they realized that she was in no position to stop them. Austin made sure he grinned at her in just the right way, so that even if she didn't know before she would certainly know now.  
  
"Stop it this instant! Settle down class! I demand that you stop laughing!"  
  
Later that day, Austin pouted as he glanced over at Helga. She still hadn't spoken to him, not since she'd come to pick him up from school and told him to go to his room and not come out until supper. It wasn't fair really, he hadn't wanted her to be mad at him. His dad was supposed to have come and got him, not her. He had hoped for a while there, that she was making him wait until Daddy got home, so that he could scold him, but after a while he realized that wasn't going to happen.  
  
"I'm sorry Helga," he said in his smallest voice.   
  
This seemed to do the trick as she released a sigh. "Austin, I'm very disappointed in you! You know better than to act like this."  
  
Austin hung his head in shame, and then looked up defiantly. "Yes well, she deserved it! She hit me yesterday when I tried to give her an apple. And she's just a mean old hag. She shouldn't even be teaching!"  
  
"Austin! That's no way to talk about anybody. And even if it were the case, that's no excuse for what you did, much less for going into your father's shed. You know no one is allowed in there. I know I'm not your mother but..."  
  
"No you're not. So stop acting like it!" Austin got up and ran to his room, ignoring her pleas for him to come back.  
  
After a while he felt bad about it, and decided he would apologize to her first thing in the morning. It wasn't her fault his father wasn't doing things right. And he didn't even remember his mother. He often forgot that he even had had one. At one point he had even asked Helga if she was his mother, but she had laughed and told him that she would never go through childbirth if she could help it.   
  
Feeling slightly better about it, he also knew he couldn't give up. And with that thought, he fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
Jareth grinned as he recalled the days events. The experiment was working out just fine. He had quite a bit of control over the subconscious mind of the boy. And that was more dangerous than Persan realized. Still, he couldn't quite shake the feeling that he was playing right into the other's hands. That he was doing exactly what Persan wanted him to do.  
  
He pushed that disturbing thought aside with another thought. He was very proud of his younger self. He had been quite resourceful, thinking up that prank all on his own. Of course, it was himself, so he really shouldn't be so surprised. Even if he was too dependant on how his father and that Helga woman thought of him. It must be a mortal side-effect.  
  
Now, to keep things going. He placed all his thoughts of encouragement on the thought of not giving up. And then he projected an image of Nigel Powers. "I'll be there, don't worry. After all, I have my reputation to uphold. I've got to keep my boy out of trouble."  
  
****  
  
For three months Austin's pranks continued, with Helga looking more and more disappointed in him, and still no father around. He did manage however to get rid of Mrs. Evil. The old witch had broken down into sobs while in the principal's office, right after he had again got off with only a warning and being sent home early. Then she had stiffened her spine and looked directly at him with red rimmed wrinkly eyes and said, "I'm going to get you Powers, if it is the last thing I do."  
  
He had later learned that she had died of a heart-attack while visiting her son and grandson in Belgium. He did have a bit of a guilt trip over that for a while, but then he remembered all her viciousness and her terroristic acts. He didn't feel any guilt anymore, only a relief that she wouldn't be acting on her threat. She had probably forgot all about it anyway.  
  
After that first three months, Austin became known as the Schoolyard Prankster King. His pranks never got quite as bad as those he pulled on Mrs. Evil, but they were still incredibly funny to those who weren't victims. Even those who had been, laughed when someone else got his or her share. The only two people who were safe from him, in fact, was Mrs. Henderson the principal and his best friend Basil.  
  
Nigel Powers still avoided him. 


	4. More School Stuff

Chapter Three: More School Stuff  
  
Directly after Mrs. Evil left the shool, and before Austin's pranks became widely known, a new kid moved to town. He was taller than the rest of the second grade class, and just plain bigger than the rest. He was also meaner than anyone Austin had encountered in his entire life, including Mrs. Evil. His name was Morton Elliot.  
  
At first, Morton appeared the model child, as he always answered 'yes ma'am' and 'no ma'am'. In front of adults he was always nice to the other students, and even went out of his way to help them out. However, as soon as there was no supervision, Morton changed drastically. He pushed kids down, punched them, threatened them, anything he could do. And then, when someone was brave enough to tell on him, he played the innocent and said he wasn't watching where he was going and ran into them. And then apologized very sweetly.  
  
Morton Elliot soon became the most hated student in the second grade, even as he was the prize pupil of Mr. McElroy, the new teacher.   
  
Austin stayed out of Morton's way, as he didn't want to be on the recieving end of one of those punches. They looked like they hurt! Besides, he had more important things to worry about. Like the bit of laxative he had placed in Mr. McElroy's coffee. It wasn't enough to any really bad damage, just make the teacher a bit uncomfortable.   
  
However, one day as he was walking to class he happened to see Morton terrorizing a little girl. She didn't look to be older than five, and something inside Austin snapped. It was one thing to beat up on fellow second-graders, quite another to beat up on someone younger. And a girl to boot! That just wasn't cricket.  
  
Austin walked up to Morton, planted his hands on his hips and gave the other boy a glare. When that didn't get any response, he cleared his throat and said, "Leave her alone."  
  
Morton, in the process of lifting the girl up and heaving her to the side, dropped her and looked at Austin. His squinty eyes narrowed as he looked him up and down, and Austin had to fight not to squirm. "What. Did. You. Say?"  
  
Austin, knowing he was probably about to die, decided he could antagonize the boy further. As he thought back later, he realized he could have run away then, since the little girl had managed to get away. But at the time, he simply wasn't thinking clearly so he answered, as slowly and deliberately as the question was asked, "I. Said. Leave. Her. Alone."  
  
Morton's face turned an interesting shade of purple, and he began huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf in the Three Little Pigs story. Austin knew then that he had gone too far. His only regret though, was that he hadn't got to see his father once more before he died.   
  
"Take off your glasses," Morton growled.  
  
No longer foolishly brave, Austin obeyed, and Morton punched him in the eye and then walked off. Austin watched him and heaved a heavy sigh of relief, even as he felt his eye swell. He had no idea that he would be very grateful to Morton Elliot later.  
  
Later that night, Austin wearily dragged himself downstairs when Helga called for him. So far, he had managed to keep out of her sight--she would go ballistic when she saw his eye--but now he had to face the music. He bit his lip, wondering if perhaps Mr. McElroy had sent a note home. That would be worth double the trouble--for fighting as well as pulling a potentially dangerous prank. With a heavy sigh he walked into the room, intending on getting every bit of sympathy his nanny had to offer.  
  
"Good lord boy, what happened to you?"  
  
Austin's head jerked up as his father spoke, his heart pounding. Why did he have to come home now? Why not last week, or in the next couple?   
  
"Well?" Dad prompted.  
  
"I...I got into a fight...y'see...Morton Elliot...he's this kid in class...he's a bully...and he was beating up on this girl...and I..."  
  
"Gave him the ol' "one, two"?" Dad asked eagerly.  
  
Austin sighed and bowed his head again, not wanting to look his father in the eye. And he just couldn't lie to him. Somehow he knew he'd know. "No...I just let him hit me...after he let the girl go."  
  
There was silence for several long moments, until Austin finally had the courage to look back up. His father had a far off look to his eye, and Austin knew he'd disappointed the man. So much that he couldn't even pay attention to his own son. "Dad I.."  
  
"All right Austin," Dad said, a grin forming on his face, "I'm going to teach you how to fight. I mean what's the point in standing up for other people if you can't back it up with strenght?"  
  
"Nigel!" Helga gasped, having just come in from setting the dinner table while father and son talked, "That is teaching him...Austin! What's happened to your poor eye?"  
  
"It's nothing Helga, go on and do whatever it is you do," Dad said with a dismissive wave of his hand.  
  
Helga harrumphed and marched upstairs, muttering curses in her people's language and throwing glares at both Austin and his father. When she had gone, Dad turned back to Austin with a grin and placed his arm around his shoulders.  
  
For two months solid, Austin learned all about his father's fighting style, and once he got a bit taller he would be able to master it completely. Still, when his training period was finished--at least according to his father--he was quite able to keep Morton Elliot at bay. He became sort of a hero to the rest of the school, though, to those like Morton, he quickly became an enemy.  
  
***  
  
As Austin grew older, he was not only known as a scrappy fighter and a prankster, he was also a charming lovable young man. By the time he was fourteen, he had women of all ages hanging on his every move. Men and boys alike admired both his skill at combat as well as his skill at seduction--many even envied him to the point of outright hatred.  
  
It was something that quite concerned Helga, but his father seemed to take it all in stride. The way he had always done. The only time Nigel Powers had taken any interest in him at all was that time in second grade, and though Austin was grateful to him for that, he couldn't help but feel resentment all the same. Why did his father not like him? Was he doing something wrong? He had long ago stopped listening to his dreams. They were just that--dreams.   
  
Austin stared at himself in the mirror, at the thick glasses that compensated for his nearsightedness, at the unruly shock of brown hair. At the camera hanging around his neck. A slight smile quirked at the edge of his lips. He had taken up photography, not only because he excelled at making beautiful pictures--but because beautiful women loved having their pictures taken. Not that he'd ever tell Helga that, she would never understand. Then again...his mouth turned downwards...neither would his father. In fact, he couldn't understand it himself, why he needed to be with these models and actresses...it was like he was looking for someone but that was a preposterous idea. After all, he was still young. It wasn't like he absolutely had to get married. And yet...  
  
His revery was interrupted by Helga's voice calling him downstairs to supper. With yet another glance in the mirror--that was another odd thing, he adored looking at himself--he bounded down the stairs two at a time and practically leapt into his chair, giving the nanny his most charming grin. Really, she was still quite lovely for her age.  
  
"Austin, how many times have I told you not to run in the house hmm?" Helga began. It was a nightly ritual.  
  
"Oh about five hundred seventy two thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine," Austin answered with a grin, "by my last count. Oh wait, that would make it, five hundred seventy three thousand then wouldn't it?"   
  
Helga tried to keep a stern face, but again she couldn't and a smile graced her lips. "Austin, really now. You're eighteen years old. You should know better." Quickly changing the subject, she turned to school. "How're things at school? Have you decided what you want to do for a living?"  
  
"Why yes, I want to be a photographer. That oughta get Dad's attention. I mean whatever it is he does, it isn't being a pansy little artist is it?" Austin grinned again.  
  
Helga's mouth turned downwards but she didn't comment, since the phone chose that moment to ring. It was for Austin. A girl. Of course since he was eating he couldn't very well talk. Besides, he would see her at school and that would be better than talking on the telephone. However, once Helga hung up, the phone rang again. Same story. This happened about five or six different times--with different girls, until finally Helga got upset and yelled at the last girl.  
  
"NO MORE PHONE CALLS! Oh...oh I'm terribly sorry Nigel...I..yes...do you want to...he is your...no...I suppose he does have...hold on a minute." Helga looked up at Austin, who got up from the table and began walking towards his room.   
  
He had long suspected his father and Helga of having more than a working relationship, but every time he called to talk to her it broke his heart. Pretty soon he wouldn't have enough duct tape to put it back together. He paused on the stairs, as he had when was four years old, to listen to the conversation. Who cared if it was eavesdropping and not very nice? It was HIS father. She knew he wanted to speak with him when he called...and she never tried hard enough to get his father to do so.  
  
"Yes...I'm worried...listen for a moment...Nigel..he has so many girls hanging on to him...Yes, I know you think it's wonderful...It isn't natural...no Nigel...have you seen your boy lately? Of course you haven't, you....He wears thick glasses, has horrible teeth and...well he's just completely unintersting to look at, and yet he's got this...aura about him...this appeal I guess is the word. It isn't right....No...good night Nigel."  
  
Austin hurried to his room before she found out he'd been listening and glared at his mirror. So that's what she really thought of him! He was some sort of monster because girls liked him. So maybe he wasn't the best looking person in the world? He had a great personality. Gazing into the mirror, he frowned as he stared at himself. His teeth were terrible, and the glasses did make him look like a dork....maybe she was right. Maybe...  
  
His frown deepened as he looked closer into the glass. Was it just his imagination, or was there a giant maze in his room. He blinked and turned around. Nothing. When he faced the mirror again, the maze was still there. And then he heard it....like a song of some sort...calling to him...begging him to come home....gradually he moved closer and closer to the mirror, some unknown something beckoning him...pulling him...he was almost touching the mirror now...it looked like liquid....  
  
Something crashed outside and jerked his head towards the window. He could see a light on in the neigbors' house and assumed they were fighting again. When he turned back towards the mirror, the maze had disappeared. He gently touched his finger to the surface--solid as it had always been. With a sigh, he took his camera off and bounced onto his bed, laying back. Maybe he needed to find something besides mythology books to read. They were giving him some odd ideas. 


End file.
